


Dimanche n'est pas éternel (mais ça oui)

by Leenaren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenaren/pseuds/Leenaren
Summary: Dans une semaine, il y a sept jours. Sept jours de disputes, c'est quand même beaucoup, il faudrait peut-être penser à imposer une trêve aux Aurors Potter et Malefoy ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dimanche n'est pas éternel (mais ça oui)

**Author's Note:**

> Moi : J'ai pas envie d'être à demain.  
> Temi-chou : Moi non plus . Mais dimanche n'est pas éternel. ("Dimanche n'est pas éternel", ça ferait un bon nom de fic guimauve).
> 
> Voilà ce que ça donne quand on me sort des phrases du pif comme ça. Du coup, un "petit" cadeau pour finir 2019. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Dimanche n’est pas éternel (mais ça oui).**

Dans les couloirs du Ministère, au niveau du de la Justice Magique, tout le monde était au courant. Ou plutôt, tout le monde subissait.

Ce n’était pas un secret de polichinelle. Les Aurors, les visiteurs occasionnels et même la petite vieille retraitée qui leur apportait ses délicieux brownies avaient déjà assisté à l’une de ces disputes légendaires ou tout du moins entendu les moins que discrets esclandres qui résonnaient parfois contre les murs recouverts de notes et d’avis de recherche. Ça arrivait de temps en temps – « tous les jours » serait davantage proche de la vérité – toujours à des moments inattendus. Personne n’avait le temps de se mettre à l’abri avant que la crise ne se commence, mais tout le monde avait vite élaboré des stratégies de repli.

_« Je crois que l’Auror en Chef m’attend. »_

_« Hey Betty ! Ce serait pas le nouveau numéro du Sorcier Galant entre tes mains ? Je viens le lire avec toi ! »_

__

__

_« Euh, je dois aller pisser, ça presse. »_

C’était plus ou moins discret, mais au final, ils étaient saufs. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si l’Auror Potter et l’Auror Malefoy se rendaient compte que la salle se vidait autour d’eux dès qu’ils se croisaient. Puis les insultes fusaient. Parfois, les baguettes étaient sorties. Le plus souvent, c’était une bonne vieille engueulade dans les règles. Rien de trop grave (ils n’avaient pas vraiment envie d’être mis à pied).

Quand ils étaient en forme, les Auror Weasley et Zabini participaient aussi à leur manière. Ils pouvaient se lancer quelques piques. Souffler des répliques comme de bons partenaires qu’ils étaient. Les retenir par le col de leurs robes. Aller boire un café le temps que leurs imbéciles d’amis soient à bout de souffle. Rouler des yeux puis rentrer chez eux puisque de toute façon ça allait durer des heures entières encore.

Aujourd’hui, alors que Harry sortait la meilleure insulte de son répertoire (quelque chose en rapport avec la manière que Malefoy avait de renifler de dédain. Honnêtement, ça avait été drôle les dix premières fois, maintenant il n’y faisait même plus attention), Ron décida qu’il en avait assez. Blaise, avec lequel il avait fini par tisser de bons liens à force d’être embarqué dans ces histoires (5 ans, sérieusement ?), le suivit et ils laissèrent leurs partenaires dans leur interaction habituelle.

Une fois que Blaise eut fermé la porte derrière eux, il souffla.

— Il va falloir le faire.

— Je sais, répondit Ron avec un air fermé. Mais on avait dit que ce serait la dernière fois.

Blaise renifla et lui emboîta le pas dans le couloir annexe.

— Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois qu’on sera ensemble ils ne se hurleront pas dessus.

— Certainement pas. Il est même possible qu’on soit leur cible pour une fois, accorda Ron avec un sourire en coin, presque content à cette perspective.

— Merlin t’entende Ron, Merlin t’entende…

oOo

— Tu _quoi_ ?!

Le rouquin observa son meilleur ami, impassible. Il se retenait même à grand-peine de se gratter l’oreille. Puis finalement, il ne se retint pas, s’attirant un grognement de la part de Harry.

— J’ai dit que j’avais demandé un changement de partenaire, répéta-t-il.

Le brun grogna et lui offrit un regard blessé de ses grands yeux verts. Mais Ron ne tomba pas dans le piège et ne laissa pas la culpabilité l’envahir. Malgré leurs presque trente ans, Harry pouvait toujours se comporter comme un gamin. Et ce n’étaient ni ses cheveux plus courts, ni sa barbe mal rasée, ni même ses quelques centimètres arrachés à la fin de son adolescence qui y changeaient grand-chose : il avait l’air d’un enfant auquel on aurait confisqué son balai préféré. Ron aurait pu se sentir flatté d’avoir tant d’importance à ses yeux, s’il n’était pas parfaitement conscient du pourquoi Harry semblait sur le point de se pointer la baguette sur la tempe.

— Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? T’es pas censé être mon meilleur ami ? geignit le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Ron se redressa et posa ses deux grandes paluches sur ses épaules, le stoppant dans ses jérémiades. Malgré la poussée de croissance – _relative_ – qui avait pris Harry, jamais il n’avait pu le rattraper ni en taille ni en carrure. Et ce n’était pas le petit ventre que Ron commençait porter qui allait aider en ce sens (Hermione affirmait que c’était l’excès de bière, lui insistait pour dire qu’il avait fait une grossesse nerveuse avec Rose puis Hugo). Toisant Harry, il le fixa.

— Je fais ça pour ton bien.

— Bordel, Ron, je suis ni Rose ni Hugo, grommela Harry en lui retirant ses mains. Tu ne peux pas me parler comme si j’étais un gosse. Pire, le tien.

Il se racla soudainement la gorge et rosit, conscient de la portée de ses paroles.

— Enfin, ça veut pas dire que c’est la misère d’être ton fils, enfin, tu vois quoi… s’enfonça Harry.

Ron prit pitié de lui en levant une main pour l’arrêter dans sa tirade, mais garda son ricanement pour lui. Décidément, plus le temps passait, plus il était facile de manipuler Harry à sa guise. Et non, son expérience avec les enfants n’avait rien à y voir. Pas beaucoup. Pas totalement en tout cas. Reprenant son sérieux, il poursuivit.

— Cette gué-guerre avec Malefoy a assez duré. Non Harry, continua-t-il avait que son meilleur ami ne l’interrompe encore. Ça fait 5 ans que ça dure. Et crois-moi, ça me faisait rire au début. Je participais même, mais là c’est relou.

La réponse qu’il obtint ressemblait vaguement à un _il n’avait qu’à pas venir bosser ici_ mais il fit mine de ne pas l’avoir entendue.

— Donc, Blaise et moi – oui, _Blaise_ , arrête de faire comme si tu ne l’appréciais pas non plus – avons décidé de demander à être mis en duo. Vous laissant parfaitement libres de vous battre hors du Ministère mais sur le terrain.

— C’est de la trahison. De la pure trahison, Ron, enfonça Harry tout en croisant les bras.

— C’est du sauvetage, annonça gravement Ron tout en hochant de la tête et lui tapotant le sommet du crâne. La survie du Département dans son intégralité. Même Bonnie commençait à avoir peur de m’apporter ses petits fours. Et tu sais à quel point j’aime les petits fours.

— Tu vends la santé mentale de ton meilleur ami _pour des petits fours_?!

— Les meilleurs du monde, acquiesça le grand roux tout en faisant sauter l’un des petits canapés au fromage gracieusement offerts par la secrétaire du Ministère dans sa bouche. Allez Harry, essaya-t-il finalement de plaidoyer en agitant sa baguette pour ranger ses affaires. Imagine tout le temps que vous aurez à deux pour vous insulter dans cette pièce, la porte _close_ , et _loin de nous_.

La seule réponse qu’il obtint tout en sortant de ce qui serait dorénavant le bureau des Auror Potter et Malefoy fut un petit four envoyé droit à l’arrière de son crâne. Le petit four retomba sur le parquet usé. Une honte ce gaspillage, vraiment.

oOo

Le tic-tac régulier de l’horloge sur le mur du fond était inhabituellement audible. En temps normal, il aurait été recouvert par le bruit des pages que l’on tourne. Les bavardages plus ou moins professionnels sur une affaire en cours ou les résultats d’un match de Quidditch à venir. Le _bonk_ d’un parchemin roulé en boule qui tape contre le bord de la corbeille en papier et échoue à y tomber. Mais non.

On aurait pu croire que la pièce était déserte. Deux bureaux, deux chaises. L’un plutôt ordonné, presque vide, l’autre entassé sous les liasses de papier et les pochettes cartonnées d’où apparaissaient de petites étiquettes colorées. Trois ou quatre plumes, un encrier qui avait laissé une tache indélébile sur le bois poli. La trace d’une brûlure au coin des bureaux, là où ils se rejoignaient, face à face. L’armoire, près de la porte, fermée difficilement à cause du contenu volumineux dont elle regorgeait. Collées à ses montants par un bon sort de fixation, des photos, certaines personnelles, d’autres plus professionnelles d’individus à arrêter. Un page de la _Gazette_ , un bon de réduction pour chez _Fortescue_ ,… Et le tic-tac de l’horloge.

Oui, parfaitement désert.

Sauf que sur les deux chaises, deux sorciers se livraient une guerre silencieuse.

Pour une fois (!) silencieuse auraient dit tous leurs collègues s’ils n’étaient pas tant occupés à tenir des paris à l’extérieur dudit bureau. Les gallions commençaient déjà à changer de main : beaucoup pensaient que la situation allait dégénérer en moins de cinq minutes. On en était déjà à une heure.

Dire que Drago Malefoy était mécontent était un euphémisme. Ses yeux gris rivés sur celui qu’il considérait comme un _pauvre type qui ne cherche que l’attention du monde et se croit tout permis malgré ses faibles capacités et qui de toute façon ne sert à rien d’autre qu’à se faire prendre en photo dans la Gazette_ – en termes plus fleuris dans son esprit – il gardait les bras croisés, attendant. Ses pensées étaient partagées entre les insultes qu’il sentait bouillonner dans le fond de sa gorge, un autoapitoiement sur son sort (comme s’il n’avait pas déjà assez payé la société de ses actes en étant enfermé à domicile pendant des années) et l’élaboration d’une vengeance appropriée pour Blaise.

Actuellement, il hésitait entre lui lancer un sortilège d’épilation (cheveux ET poils, intégralement évidemment) ou bien s’arranger pour publier une photo nue de lui (et il en avait, oui). Mais avant qu’il ne puisse se décider, Potter bougea sur sa chaise.

Le raclement au sol le fit se tendre et il déplaça discrètement sa main vers sa baguette, accrochée près de sa hanche. Depuis le moment où il avait été littéralement poussé dans la pièce par son _ex-_ meilleur ami puis la porte fermée, aucun n’avait ouvert la bouche ni détourné le regard. Contrairement à leurs meilleures habitudes, ni insulte ni geste violent n’avait fusé, et ils se contentaient de se tenir sur leurs gardes, chacun installé sur sa propre chaise.

Quand Blaise lui avait dit ce qu’il avait osé faire, il avait d’abord cru à une très mauvaise blague de sa part. Il avait commencé à se repencher sur le dossier qu’il étudiait actuellement, et il avait fallu que le métis l’oblige à se lever, le tire à travers tout le Département, puis le _jette comme un malpropre_ dans ce qui allait devenir son nouvel enfer pour qu’il y croie. Blaise avait fermé la porte en lâchant un « _Bonne continuation !_ », et depuis, plus rien. Les yeux de Potter s’étaient écarquillés devant l’arrivée soudaine de son nouveau _collègue_ avant de se plisser et ses lèvres se pincer de mécontentement. Décidé à ne pas se mettre d’accord avec Potter sur l’absurdité et l’hérésie de leur situation, Drago s’était simplement assis et mis à le fixer. Ce n’était certainement pas lui qui allait engager une conversation à laquelle il ne désirait absolument pas participer.

Prêt à dégainer au cas où Potter lancerait les hostilités, le grand blond retint son souffle une seconde, deux, avant que ses doigts ne se crispent sur le bois ferme de la baguette alors que l’imbécile se grattait finalement le nez. Retenant un juron, Drago se força à reprendre un semblant de calme.

Si Potter avait voulu lui lancer un sort, il ne serait pas gêné pour le faire dès son arrivée dans ce bureau. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant que Drago avait envie de lui parler, aussi se contenta-t-il de le fixer aussi mauvaisement que possible.

Presque en rythme sur le tic-tac incessant de l’horloge, Potter s’agitait. D’abord discrètement, légèrement, puis avec une énergie qui donnait à Drago soit l’envie de bouger à son tour, soit écraser son nouveau _collègue_ contre le bureau pour l’empêcher de se tortiller une bonne fois pour toutes. Et lui casser le nez au passage, accidentellement dans le mouvement évidemment. Bien qu’il fut habitué à garder son calme en toutes circonstances, Drago devait s’avouer que s’il y avait bien une chose qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds, c’était l’individu face à lui. Depuis Poudlard déjà, mais davantage encore depuis son entrée au sein des Aurors des années plus tôt, Potter lui tapait sur le système. Il était peut-être injuste (non, il avait parfaitement raison) et partial (un Malefoy a toujours raison) mais tant d’ _altruisme_ , de _bons résultats_ , de _puissance_ , de _charisme_ , lui donnaient envie de vomir. Et de le frapper, avant tout. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si Saint-Potter ne faisait rien non plus. Ils étaient deux à se détester, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Ce fut un soupir, beaucoup trop audible à son goût, qui le tira de ses songes. Ses ongles se plantèrent légèrement dans le cuir de son pantalon pour lui éviter d’intervenir verbalement contre l’outrage bruyant. Potter retira ses immondes lunettes, se frotta les yeux puis les remit avant de se frotter le crâne des deux mains. L’air d’un chiot battu et au bord de la dépression, il ignora Drago et se tourna vers l’horloge dont le tic-tac incessant commençait à taper sur ses nerfs. Un aperçu aux aiguilles lui tira un nouveau geignement et le coin de l’œil de Drago fut pris d’un tic à son tour, l’homme fortement dérangé par son vis-à-vis.

— 15h, c’est pas possible… Jamais ça se terminera cette journée pourrie ? se lamenta Potter.

L’esprit de Drago, trop tendu par la situation, ne l’empêcha pas de répliquer. Ses réflexes, trop affutés par des années de répartie contre le brun, prirent le dessus.

— Une chance pour nous que dimanche ne soit pas éternel, Potter, cracha-t-il.

L’ancien Mangemort vit l’instant précis où le peu de patience et de contrôle de soi – _aucun évidemment –_ cédèrent. Drago se délecta presque de l’instant et sentit un sourire vicieux naître sur ses lèvres alors qu’il allait se lever à son tour pour _enfin_ passer d’état apathique dans un bureau minable à véhément, sorts contre sorts.

Mais alors que Potter allait rouvrir la bouche pour lancer les hostilités, le déclic de la porte qui s’ouvre les figea tous deux et ce fut avec grand-peine que leurs baguettes ne furent pas pointées vers l’encadrement. Drago sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale ainsi qu’une vague de colère lui monter aux joues quand ce fut Gawain Robards – _leur chef_ – qui apparut. Par-dessus son épaule, il entraperçut les autres Aurors et divers secrétaires se remettre rapidement au travail. Sans doute pour que la fureur des deux ennemis jurés ne leur retombe pas dessus. (Comme si ça allait les sauver, de toute façon.) Le Survivant allait ouvrir la bouche – encore ! – pour parler, sans doute pour protester véhémentement contre cette mise en équipe quand Robards leva la main et leur adressa un immense sourire.

Ce n’était jamais bon signe quand l’Auror-en-Chef Robards souriait. Souvent, cela signifiait une punition adéquate aux Aurors qui avaient osé aller contre ses ordres. Bien que, dans le cas présent, Drago était une _victime_ , pourquoi devrait-il être davantage sanctionné !

— Alors, comment se passe la nouvelle cohabitation, bien ou bien ? commença Robards sans leur laisser le temps d’intervenir. Je dois avouer que l’idée des Aurors Weasley et Zabini était plus que brillante, je suis certain, non, nous sommes certains, nous tous au sein du Ministère, que de vous mettre ensemble sera la meilleure solution pour régler tous ces… _petits_ … différends…

Aïe. Le débit de leur chef ralentissait et le sourire commençait à se crisper. Les mains appuyées sur le bureau, Potter sembla déglutir lentement. Pour une fois, Drago ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec lui, ça sentait mauvais. Il aurait bien fait la remarque à leur chef (hé, pour une fois ils étaient en accord sur un point !), mais il n’était pas certain que maintenant soit le meilleur moment pour intervenir.

— Après tout, je pense que nous avons _tous_ assez supporté vos… comment dire…

— Altercations ? proposa Potter, comme pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Nom de Merlin, cet homme avait réellement un désir suicidaire ! Drago en avait toujours été certain !

— Oui, exact Auror Potter, concéda Robards. _Altercations_.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux mots mais plutôt à l’intonation dans ce cas-là. Voire même aux _Avada Kedavra_ lancés par les yeux du plus âgé. Ce que Potter comprit, et il ferma _enfin !_ la bouche.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, reprit le sorcier en faisant comme s’il n’avait pas été interrompu par un petit imbécile, il est temps que cela cesse. Voici les règles, que vous avez intérêt à respecter. Vous travaillez ensemble, aussi bien que si vous étiez avec vos précédents partenaires. Vous résolvez vos affaires. Vous faites votre job. Vous voulez vous battre ? Très bien. Jamais hors de ce bureau. Jamais un dimanche.

Robards sembla remarquer le sourcil haussé de Drago quant à ces règles qui, finalement, ne résolvaient pas du tout le souci. À savoir l’insupportabilité de Potter. Mais personne ne semblait être de son avis. Mettant les poings sur les hanches comme un père qui sermonne ses enfants, Robards continua.

— Nous sommes bien conscients, et le ministre Shacklebolt est d’accord avec moi, que vous êtes tout bonnement incapables de vous comporter en adultes responsables l’un envers l’autre. Non, Potter, vous êtes peut-être le pire des deux, et Malefoy, pas la peine de sourire : quand vous êtes avec lui vous êtes à son niveau, continua-t-il, implacable. Réglez vos petits problèmes loin de nos yeux et de nos oreilles. Mais réglez-les entre vous et foutez la paix au département.

— Et le dimanche ? demanda Harry avec culot.

Ce à quoi Robards haussa les épaules et commença à se détourner.

— Le département a voté : puisque vous êtes incapables de vous entendre longtemps, quitte à venir travailler le week-end, autant que ce soit dans le calme.

Potter grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant qu’un parchemin enroulé ne lui frappe le front, Robards ayant encore quelques restes de l’époque où il était Poursuiveur chez les Serpentards de son époque.

— On vous attend au 68, North Street, une histoire d’effraction et d’ensorcellement d’objet.

Drago tira le parchemin des mains de Potter qui était trop outré pour réagir de manière professionnelle et sérieuse. Sans même le regarder, il claqua les doigts qui voulaient récupérer l’ordre de mission.

— Ce n’est pas au Bureau de la Police Magique de s’en occuper ?

— Ça vous fera les pieds, se contenta de répondre Robards en sortant. Et n’oubliez pas, on est dimanche !

Heureusement pour Drago, il était tout à fait capable de se tenir comme il fallait face à son supérieur, sinon il lui aurait renvoyé son parchemin à la tête. À la place, il se contenta de viser à son tour Potter.

oOo

Leur première mission avait été… un succès. Ne le nions pas. Mais de là à dire que c’était l’enquête de leur vie ? Non.

Robards avait annoncé dès le départ que c’était pour leur faire les pieds, il n’avait pas menti. Loin de là. D’ailleurs, ce n’était même pas une enquête. C’était une prise de déposition et un enlèvement d’objet magique. Ah, ils avaient eu l’air fin en arrivant, tout fringants dans leurs belles robes rouges d’Aurors, l’air sévère et prêts à sauver la vie d’autrui. Les officiers de police magique avaient été partagés entre deux réactions : s’éloigner rapidement afin d’éviter de se retrouver pris entre deux feux (le bureau des Aurors n’était pas hermétique quand Potter et Malefoy s’affrontaient), ou bien cacher précipitamment leurs rires et sourires moqueurs en comprenant que les deux hommes étaient _punis_. Les sorciers s’étaient hâtivement écartés de _la scène du crime_ pour laisser place aux top-Aurors de leur génération. Mrs Cutlery avait été plus que ravie de l’arrivée du célébrissime Harry Potter pour régler sa petite affaire et avait à peine fait la moue en voyant l’ancien Mangemort Drago Malefoy sortir un parchemin et une plume pour prendre sa déposition. Après tout, si les gentils sorciers derrière lui essuyaient discrètement des larmes de rire, il ne pouvait pas être si méchant, si ?

Harry avait pris sur lui pour parler à la petite femme rabougrie, recouverte d’un chandail trois fois trop grand pour elle, un serre-tête aux plumes noires vissé sur sa crinière grise (« _Je suis navrée Mr Potter, si j’avais su que vous veniez, j’aurais arboré des couleurs plus gaies ! »_ ), puisque Malefoy faisait la gueule. Pas que ce fût différent à d’habitude, mais ça n’aidait pas à parler aux témoins. Et cette fois-ci, ils n’enquêtaient pas sur un meurtre, alors il fallait bien que quelqu’un prenne la déposition et le témoignage.

— On vous a ensorcelé vos petites cuillères, avait répété Harry.

La plume de Malefoy avait flanché sur le parchemin avant de reprendre avec hardiesse.

— Une vraie honte vous dis-je, avait insisté Mrs Cutlery.

Elle s’était penchée vers le sol d’où elle avait soulevé une cloche de verre.

— Regardez, c’est honteux.

À cet instant, même Malefoy n’avait pu retenir sa curiosité morbide. Il avait cessé d’écrire et s’était approché pour observer le phénomène. Sous la cloche de verre, sur un socle de bois, deux petites cuillères se tenaient debout. L’esprit de Harry aurait dû s’arrêter à cet instant (des cuillères, debout, sérieusement ?), mais il continua d’observer le phénomène. Se mouvant sur le socle, les petites cuillères…

— Elles dansent, annonça Malefoy, pointant l’évidence.

En fond sonore, les officiers de police magique avaient caché leurs rires en faisant mine de tousser. Heureusement pour eux, Mrs Cutlery avait été bien trop occupée à se lamenter sur le préjudice qu’elle avait subi.

— Oui, elles dansent ! C’est ce que je vous ai dit ! Les petites cuillères, ça ne danse pas ! s’était agacée la sorcière tout en étant ravie qu’on comprenne son problème.

— Je comprends, avait rapidement acquiescé Harry avant que la cloche et ses cuillères valseuses ne lui soient fourrées dans les bras. Je… Nous allons prendre cet élément comme pièce à conviction et nous allons rechercher le fautif à votre malheur.

— Oh oui, faites ! Merci, messieurs les Aurors !

Le parchemin de Malefoy s’était soudainement roulé, embarquant la plume avec lui, et il l’avait rangé rapidement, comme pour clore cette prise de déposition.

— Nous retrouverons le coupable, madame.

— Oh, évidemment, je vous fais confiance.

Depuis, les petites cuillères dansaient sur leurs bureaux.

Il avait suffi d’une conversation rapide avec l’agent Johanson, à la base en charge de l’ _affaire_ , pour trouver leur coupable : Mrs. Cuterly aimait ensorceler les choses. Se sentant un peu trop seule parfois, elle s’était spécialisée dans l’enchantement d’objets inanimés pour leur donner un mouvement perpétuel, puis elle appelait la police magique pour discuter quelques minutes avec un agent. Agent qui repartait inévitablement avec l’objet en question comme _pièce à conviction_. Et si l’agent Johanson avait dit vrai, ils devaient s’estimer heureux de se contenter de petites cuillères valseuses. La dernière déposition avait concerné un canapé rieur. Canapé qui devait se trouver quelque part en ce moment dans le Ministère.

En regardant le couvert faire tournoyer sa partenaire sur le socle de chêne, Harry posa le menton sur ses bras croisés. Depuis cette histoire, deux semaines s’étaient écoulées. Travailler avec Malefoy s’avérait compliqué. Très compliqué. Trop compliqué. Harry s’en était douté dès l’instant où il avait vu la porte de son bureau, à peine abandonné par son meilleur ami, s’ouvrir puis se refermer sur l’infâme blond. Mais jamais il n’aurait pu savoir que ce serait _à ce point_.

Après leur premier dimanche (un succès sans disputes, il en avait été très fier), la première semaine avait été un pur enfer.

Bien conscients que Robards ne serait pas si _gentil_ avec eux la prochaine fois si on les prenait encore à se battre en public, ils avaient respecté les règles qu’on leur avait imposées. Sur le terrain ? Pas de problème. Dans les parties communes du Ministère ? Froid mais cordial, un terrain miné mais où des pas prudents permettent d’éviter l’explosion. Dans leur bureau ? Une zone de guerre sans tranchées ni abris. Les injures fusaient, plus fortes, plus violentes que ce qu’ils avaient déjà vécu auparavant. Les murs étaient noircis de traces de sortilèges plus ou moins puissants envoyés et renvoyés. Les lunettes de Harry avaient été brisées et même son meilleur _Reparo_ n’avait rien pu y faire, l’obligeant à racheter une nouvelle paire, plus rectangulaire et à la monture plus solide. Malefoy avait quant à lui pris feu (Harry n’avait pas honte, non) et dû abandonner sa robe rouge pour éviter tout dégât supplémentaire. Seule l’intervention divine de Ron, venant les prévenir rapidement de l’arrivée de Robards, avait fait cesser la bataille en cours et essayé d’effacer les traces fraiches ce jour-là.

Ni lui ni Malefoy ne voulait hériter d’un nouveau couple de cuillères. C’était peut-être le seul point sur lequel ils s’entendaient : éviter l’ire de leur chef.

Chaque soir de ces deux semaines passées, Harry y pensait, avec plus ou moins d’insistance. Plus que moins. De plus en plus.

Sur le terrain, tout était (presque) parfait. Maintenant qu’ils avaient retrouvé des affaires correspondant à leurs aptitudes, ils s’appliquaient avec tout le professionnalisme qu’ils savaient avoir individuellement. Harry était l’un des meilleurs agents du Bureau et Malefoy ne se défendait pas trop mal. Suite à la fin de son assignation à résidence, il ne pouvait pas nier (en tout cas, pas avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Pas qu’il n’en fut pas capable, mais même Harry avait ses limites) que le blond avait tout fait pour retrouver grâce aux yeux de la société. Et pour cela, il s’employait à faire de son mieux pour aider la communauté. Sangs-purs comme Sangs-mêlés. Et ce point ne pouvait être qu’admirable.

Harry grogna et frappa son front contre ses bras. Voilà, c’était exactement ça le véritable problème.

S’énerver contre Malefoy quand on le croisait de temps en temps dans les couloirs, c’était une chose. Lui coller son poing dans la figure alors que Ron et Zabini les retenaient, ça allait quand c’était ponctuel. Quand c’était un petit plaisir coupable qui égayait sa journée une fois que son énervement était passé et qu’il avait réussi à avoir l’avantage sur l’autre. Sauf que maintenant, c’était moins drôle qu’avant.

C’était moins drôle parce que Harry arrivait à voir ce qui faisait de Drago Malefoy quelqu’un de _bien_. Et ça, putain, c’était difficile à avaler.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours sa petite liste mentale dans laquelle il notait tous les défauts et vices de son nouveau partenaire. Cette liste, il l’avait d’ailleurs ressortie à Ron quand il avait fini par lui reparler mercredi soir (Ron l’avait acheté en l’invitant à manger pour profiter de Rose et Hugo. Le roux avait même réussi à persuader Hermione de ne pas revenir sur le bienfait du changement de partenaire, le sale petit con). Le fils de ses amis sur ses genoux, il avait rappelé en termes censurés pour les chastes oreilles des enfants _pourquoi_ il n’aimait pas Malefoy et pourquoi il ne voulait absolument pas travailler avec lui. Pourquoi c’était la pire personne à mettre en partenariat avec Harry.

Sauf qu’une fois rentré chez lui, l’estomac bien rempli, l’esprit allégé par la bière généreusement versée par son ancien partenaire, une nouvelle liste mentale était apparue.

_Il est sérieux sur le terrain._

Ça avait l’air de rien, juste une remarque, un fait énoncé. Mais pour Harry, c’était le début de la fin.

Cette petite constatation – il ne pouvait plus le nier, il _travaillait_ avec le blond – avait été la première d’une liste croissante de choses positives qu’il pouvait dire sur Malefoy. Les jours s’étaient écoulés, les disputes et les bagarres aussi. Puis un nouveau dimanche avait pointé le bout de son nez. Jour honni ou béni par certains : ils ne s’étaient pas disputés. Ils en avaient envie. Mais ils ne l’avaient pas fait.

À la place de la guerre incessante qu’ils se livraient entre les murs de leur bureau, ils avaient travaillé.

Pire, ils avaient mangé ensemble les petits fours qu’une Bonnie courageuse avait osé apporter. Sans doute pour leur donner une raison de ne pas parler ou de ne pas se regarder. Et là, horreur, Harry avait découvert qu’ils aimaient tous les deux les mêmes.

 _Pire_ , plutôt que de leur donner une raison supplémentaire de se battre, cela avait abouti à un échange civilisé sur les capacités culinaires de Bonnie et sur la supériorité du saumon sur le thon.

Ils avaient _parlé_. Harry avait été certain de rentrer dans la quatrième dimension à cet instant-là. Ça avait été court, mais suffisant pour que Harry rajoute une nouvelle ligne à sa liste de qualités de Malefoy. Et deux tirets, c’était déjà bien trop pour lui.

Si seulement sa liste s’était arrêtée là…

Mais non. Au deuxième dimanche de trêve, elle s’était _trop_ rallongée. D’abord sur des qualités professionnelles, pratiques, qui l’arrangeaient finalement bien dans son travail. Puis des qualités sociales. Malefoy savait parler aux gens, quand il ne faisait pas la gueule. Il interrogeait fermement mais efficacement. Il rassurait, il assurait. Et ce matin même, Zabini – _l’enfoiré_ – avait débarqué et l’ancien Serpentard avait accordé un sourire en coin à ce meilleur ami qu’il avait sans aucun doute (presque) pardonné comme lui avait pardonné à Ron.

_Joli sourire_.

Harry s’était soudainement étalé sur son bureau comme une âme en peine pendant que les deux anciens partenaires discutaient, l’ignorant. _Comment_ pouvait-il maintenant se retrouver avec une qualité physique dans sa liste ?! Elle n’aurait jamais dû exister au commencement ! Jamais ! Malefoy était antinomique avec _qualité_ ! C’était su par tous !

Le brun en était là dans ses réminiscences et sa contemplation des cuillères valseuses quand il entendit la porte se refermer.

— Un souci avec les couverts, Potter ?

Harry ne lui adressa qu’un grognement – puisqu’il n’avait pas le droit de l’insulter aujourd’hui. Malefoy n’en prit pas ombrage – pas aujourd’hui – et rouvrit le dossier sur lequel il travaillait avant l’interruption de Zabini.

— Weasley et Blaise partent, ils proposent qu’on les rejoigne au Chaudron Baveur pour une pinte après le service, dit-il nonchalamment.

À ces mots, Harry releva les yeux vers le visage – auquel il ne rajouta aucune qualité – de son vis-à-vis.

— Une pinte, il est déjà si tard ? demanda-t-il tout en se tournant vers l’horloge qui fonctionnait toujours, miraculeusement.

— Presque 19h. Ce dimanche est presque _enfin_ terminé, commenta Malefoy avec sarcasme.

— Parfait, je vais enfin pouvoir remettre mon poing dans tes intestins, Malefoy.

— Je savais que tu rêvais de me toucher, mais de là à le dire si fort, je suis flatté, répliqua le blond tout en lui lâchant un sourire, sarcastique contrairement à celui adressé à Blaise.

Harry se retint à peine de lui envoyer les cuillères au visage, aussi se contenta-t-il de retenir un rougissement et de se réinstaller dans sa contemplation. Malefoy se racla la gorge et lui agita une feuille de papier sous le nez.

— Au lieu de t’extasier sur les valseuses, termine l’annotation du dossier, qu’on se débarrasse de ce dimanche infini et qu’on aille boire et retrouver nos bonnes vieilles habitudes, grogna Drago avec toute la retenue dont il était capable.

— Je te signale que même si on va au bar avec eux, ils pointeront qu’on est toujours dimanche, fit remarquer Harry sans se bouger pour autant.

Son partenaire fit une pause et considéra ce que Harry venait de dire, avant de lâcher un grand soupir.

— Ça me tue, mais je pense que tu as raison.

— Ha ! s’exclama Harry tout en pointant un doigt fort mature vers le blond qui grogna plus fort.

— Ça ne se reproduira pas, crois-moi, répondit Drago d’un air pincé. Maintenant, bosse.

Harry se contenta de lui prendre le parchemin qu’il s’évertuait à lui coller sous les yeux, et arracha son attention de Petite Cuillère et Grande Cuillère (à force de les voir danser, il avait fini par les apprécier toutes les deux, mais jamais il ne le dirait). S’il travaillait vite, il pourrait rapidement rejoindre Ron au Chaudron Baveur, avaler plusieurs bières pour oublier ses pensées hérétiques envers Drago Malefoy, puis se préparer pour une bonne et longue nuit, puisqu’ils ne travaillaient pas le lendemain. Le blond semblait d’accord avec lui – encore ! – car pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d’entre eux ne leva la tête ni ne parla davantage. Le tic-tac de l’horloge, le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin, et le cliquetis des petites cuillères.

Quand ils eurent enfin bouclé leur dossier, ils retirèrent d’un commun accord leurs robes d’Auror et les suspendirent aux crochets installés contre les côtés de l’armoire – encore en état de fonctionner, fort étonnant. Malefoy se frotta la nuque et sortit le premier, épuisé par leur dernière journée de travail de la semaine. Harry lui emboîta le pas et allait le suivre quand il vit, posé sur l’un des bureaux de l’open-space, un pack de bières moldues. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s’en approcha, remarquant un carré de papier collé au carton.

— Mais qu’est-ce que… commença Malefoy, à la porte.

Prenant distraitement le papier, Harry remarqua que son partenaire essayait d’abaisser la poignée, puis de pousser le panneau de bois sombre, les sourcils froncés.

— Un souci, Malefoy ?

— Elle ne s’ouvre pas, annonça ce dernier tout en essayant de pousser plus fort.

— Comment ça, elle ne s’ouvre pas ? questionna Harry, perplexe, avant de se pencher sur le parchemin.

— T’as bien entendu, Potter, s’énerva Drago en sortant sa baguette, agacé.

— Connards !

Malefoy se retourna vivement, baguette tendue vers le brun, piqué au vif.

— On est encore dimanche je te signale, garde tes insultes pour toi !

— Pas toi ! répondit Harry entre ses dents, le regard meurtrier. Eux !

Il brandit la lettre comme si elle l’avait personnellement offensé. À vrai dire, oui, elle l’offensait. Elle le rendait même furieux. Malefoy abandonna la porte et vint la lui arracher des mains.

_« Après mure réflexion, nous pensons que votre (notre !) dimanche de paix n’est pas assez long. Nous avons dit à tout le monde que vous étiez déjà partis chez vous, histoire de vous laisser les bureaux à vous seuls, pour enfin mieux vous entendre. Veuillez trouver ci-jointes les bières que vous n’aurez pas au Chaudron. Elles sont tout aussi bonnes que celles que nous buvons tous en ce moment à la gloire du calme dominical. Et elles sont gratuites pour vous. Vous devriez nous remercier._

_Des amis qui vous aiment <3 »_

Malgré sa fureur, Harry était presque certain de reconnaître l’écriture d’Hermione, bien que le petit cœur calligraphié à côté de la signature tendait plutôt vers l’humour douteux de Zabini. Ce que Malefoy lui confirma en se mettant à maudire et injurier celui qui, une fois de plus, allait devenir son _ex-_ meilleur ami. Le brun laissa le pack de bière où il était et s’avança vers la porte, baguette sortie.

— _Alohomora !_

La porte ne bougea pas. Ce qui n’étonna pas outre mesure l’Auror. Si Hermione avait été impliquée dans le plan – et il n’en doutait pas une seule seconde – elle avait dû appliquer sur la porte le sortilège (les sortilèges ?) les plus efficaces qu’elle connaissait en matière de scellement. Harry grommela et ne se laissa pas abattre, essayant tous les contre-sorts qu’il connaissait. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy relut plusieurs fois la lettre, yeux plissés.

— Ils sont sérieusement sérieux ?

— Tu te mets à te répéter, Malefoy, lâcha Harry avant de lancer un nouvel enchantement.

— Ta gueule, Harry, je me retrouve enfermé avec toi la seule nuit où j’aurais pu boire pour oublier ta misérable tête sans me préoccuper du réveil le lendemain.

Le _crack_ sonore d’un sortilège d’ouverture mal lancé (paix à l’âme de l’étagère qui avait subi les dégâts occasionnés) sembla tirer Drago de son renfrognement. Harry s’était retourné vers lui, ignorant les bibelots dégringolant au sol, abasourdi. L’aristocrate le fixa.

— _Harry_ ? questionna l’homme, bouche bée.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant enfin se rendre compte du nom qu’il venait de lâcher. Pourtant, bien qu’il fut fortement surpris par lui-même, voire choqué et gêné, il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta d’affirmer, tout en sortant une bière du carton :

— Je pense que nous sommes dorénavant en guerre contre ceux qui nous servaient de meilleurs amis. Il est temps de faire front commun.

L’accélération du cœur de Harry n’avait rien à voir avec ce prénom si _innocemment_ utilisé, mais plutôt avec un retour de colère contre Ron et Hermione (promis, juré. Sa liste de qualités ne s’était pas rallongée à cet instant). Il attrapa habilement la bière qui lui fut jetée et la déboucha d’un coup de baguette, toute tentative inefficace d’évasion mise de côté, avant de porter un toast à son partenaire.

— Parfaitement d’accord, Drago.

oOo

Dans les couloirs du Ministère, au niveau du Département de la Justice Magique, tout le monde était au courant. Mais personne ne pouvait nier que c’était différent à avant.

En effet, plutôt que de se battre ou se lancer des sorts, les Aurors Potter et Malefoy _collaboraient_. Oh, Robards n’était pas contre leur collaboration sur le terrain : les résultats obtenus étaient tout aussi bons que lorsqu’ils travaillaient avec leurs anciens partenaires après tout. De même, ses oreilles sifflaient moins et il recevait moins de plaintes concernant des dégâts collatéraux à leurs disputes. Par contre, ce qu’il appréciait moins, c’était que ces deux Aurors mettent tout leur savoir-faire, leurs compétences, ainsi que leur nouvelle _très_ bonne entente contre deux autres membres du Bureau.

Penché sur un rapport truffé d’erreurs d’orthographe – sans doute courtoisie de l’Auror Malefoy, Potter n’était pas assez fin pour plomber Weasley ainsi – il se questionna. Devait-il intervenir ? Devait-il demander à ces deux imbéciles finis de cesser leur gué-guerre contre l’autre duo ? Robards posa le parchemin et tendit l’oreille. Le doux murmure des conversations de l’autre côté de la porte, les rires et plaisanteries de ses agents autour d’un café, le bruissement des notes volantes qui parcouraient les couloirs en quête de leurs destinataires lui parvenait comme une douce musique. Pas de cris, pas de gros mots, pas d’explosions. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa difficile lecture. Les Aurors Zabini et Weasley pouvaient bien supporter quelque temps.

Avoir passé une nuit enfermés au Ministère semblait avoir eu l’effet escompté par tous. Non contents de travailler en harmonie, Harry et Drago étaient cordiaux entre eux. Posés, professionnels en public, même une fois enfermés dans leur bureau, on n’entendait plus rien, même en collant l’oreille très fort contre la porte.

(Ce n’était pas faute d’essayer ! Bonnie pouvait le jurer, elle n’entendait rien du tout !)

Drago ne l’aurait avoué à personne, même sous la torture, mais il avait pris un malin plaisir à appeler son nouvel acolyte par son prénom devant Blaise. Puis à lui retirer son sourire satisfait en lui annonçant : « Puisque tu voulais tant que je fraternise avec Harry, attends-toi à devenir l’hôte de ma colère. »

Blaise avait essayé de se faire pardonner (il avait bu la bouteille de Dom Pérignon avec Harry l’autre jour), mais pour l’instant, Drago était ravi de se venger. Son avis s’était finalement arrêté sur l’épilation intégrale et lui avait fallu faire preuve de tout son aplomb de Serpentard pour ne pas pleurer d’hilarité en public devant un Blaise Zabini la boule à zéro. Et il lui avait fallu faire preuve de tout son aplomb d’aristocrate pour ne pas dévisager Harry alors qu’il éclatait de rire. Parce qu’il avait été très agréable. Appréciable quand il n’était pas dirigé contre soi mais avec soi. Du genre à vous faire palpiter le cœur et faire voler de tout petits papillons dans l’estomac.

Et c’était problématique. Encore plus problématique que les muscles de Potter.

Parce que oui, sous sa robe d’Auror et sa chemise lâche et son jean horrible, Potter avait une musculature fort agréable au toucher. Pas forcément très marquée, mais assez ferme pour que ce fût plus que confortable d’y être collé. Et d’avoir ses mains dessus. Et d’y avoir ses cuisses dessus. Et d’y avoir sa…

Drago toussa fortement pour stopper immédiatement son train de pensées avant que les conséquences ne soient encore plus fâcheuses. Plus fâcheuses que l’érection savamment dissimulée par son pantalon confortable mais épais (à qui voulait-il le faire croire ? Seule la robe d’Auror qu’il portait encore même dans le bureau était un rempart assez fort pour cacher ce détail à son partenaire assis face à lui). L’événement avait été anodin, court, mais assez malencontreux pour laisser le souvenir et les sensations de manière pérenne dans son esprit (et dans son corps, surtout plus bas). Une explosion lors d’une inspection de scène de crime, c’était courant pourtant, non ? Se retrouver projeté contre son partenaire, c’était une habitude, hein ? Blaise et lui avaient eu ce genre de _rencontres_ plusieurs fois dans le passé, et elles avaient toujours été balayées d’un revers de la main par le blond comme par le métis.

Sauf que Blaise n’était pas Potter. Il était bien fait, oui. Mais il n’était pas Harry. Drago n’avait jamais ressenti ce courant magique passer entre eux – pas faute d’avoir essayé dans leur jeunesse, mais ils n’étaient pas compatibles dans ce sens-là. Alors quand Potter lui était littéralement tombé dessus…

Il toussa à nouveau, secouant le parchemin qu’il n’arrivait pas à lire.

— Un souci, Drago ?

_C’est toi mon souci. Toi et ton corps ferme. Toi et tes grands yeux qui observent sans cesse. Toi et ton rire qui…_

Des doigts claquèrent devant son visage, l’obligeant à cligner avant de chasser les intrus. Harry se rassit, un sourcil levé. Le blond s’empêcha de tousser à nouveau pour cacher sa gêne et se contenta de secouer la tête.

— Aucun.

— J’aurais pas cru… lui répondit l’ancien Gryffondor en reprenant sa plume. On a presque fini sur ce rapport, on pourra partir plus tôt que prévu cette fois-ci.

Regardant rapidement l’horloge pour vérifier ses dires, Drago se secoua légèrement. Il avait du travail à finir pour clôturer ce dimanche, plutôt que de baver sur les mèches rebelles qu’il exécrait jusque-là, sur les mouvements assurés des mains qui…

Exaspéré par son esprit déviant, Drago jeta son parchemin plus loin et se passa une main sur le visage, s’attirant un pouffement de l’autre côté du bureau. _Mais arrête, Potter !_

— Je fais une pause, je n’arrive plus à me concentrer, lâcha-t-il, réticent à l’avouer.

Harry sembla encouragé par son abandon (Drago était presque certain qu’il attendait la moindre excuse pour en faire de même) et reposa sa plume. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s’étira, faisant craquer les articulations de ses membres puis ses cervicales dans un mouvement de nuque. Et non, Drago ne trouvait pas ça sexy. Pas du tout. Absolument positivement négatif. Juré. Essayant de rendre son esprit aussi blanc que les dents de Potter – _merde Malefoy, un peu de tenue ! –_ le grand homme croisa les bras et s’accorda un moment de détente, yeux fermés, tandis que Harry reprenait sa position la plus naturelle possible : à savoir les bras croisés sur le bureau et le menton posé dessus. À croire qu’il avait pris pour affection Victoria et Artémis (non, Drago ne leur avait pas donné de nom, il était certain que Mrs Cuterly le leur avait dit. Il ne se souvenait pas quand, mais ça avait dû lui revenir à force d’observer les deux valseuses sous leur cloche), car c’était devenu son passe-temps favori quand il n’avait pas envie de travailler. Drago ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était lui-même surpris de voir que l’enchantement, pourtant lancé plusieurs semaines en amont, était toujours aussi efficace qu’au premier jour.

Bref. Il divaguait encore.

Pour changer.

Mais au moins il ne pensait pas au corps de Potter.

BORDEL.

— Il faut quand même avouer que nous sommes victimes de discrimination, dit-il, laissant sortir la première chose qui lui passait par l’esprit à part « _Joli cul Harry_ ».

Ledit cul… Harry cligna légèrement des yeux dans sa direction, s’arrachant à la contemplation du charleston que les cuillères avaient commencé.

— Venant de la part de Mr Discrimination, c’est un comble, lui répondit-il, sourire en coin pour adoucir ses propos.

— Ha ha, très drôle, grogna Drago en se demandant encore pourquoi il trouvait Harry attirant ( _son cul Drago, son cul_ ). Je veux dire. On est quasiment tout le temps de service le dimanche, on n’a jamais le week-end pour nous, il semblerait.

Son acolyte soupira tout en acquiesçant.

— Ouais… Quand j’étais avec Ron, on avait plus souvent que jamais le dimanche de libre. Les enfants, tout ça, expliqua-t-il d’un vaste geste de la main. Donc, logiquement, ils mettent les célibataires sans enfant le dimanche. Moins de réclamations pour Robards et pour les Ressources Sorcières.

Drago fit la moue, parfaitement conscient qu’en effet, quand il était en duo avec Blaise, la présence de « sa petite cacahuète » de fille leur permettait d’avoir eux aussi davantage de dimanches de repos. Il fallait croire qu’avec la venue de Harry dans son entourage professionnel proche étaient arrivés les dimanches à rallonge où ils étaient plus souvent enfermés dans leur bureau à rédiger des rapports que devant un bon feu de cheminée à lire un bon livre. Ou faire autre chose, devant la cheminée en question.

— Sérieusement, quel est le problème ?

— Quoi, Harry ? questionna Drago.

— Tu viens de geindre… et crois-moi, ce n’était pas très raffiné, répondit Potter, ses yeux verts fixés sur lui.

Mortifié. Complètement pris sur le fait, en pleine rêverie impromptue et indésirable (vraiment ?). Geindre. En public. Devant la personne au centre du problème. Drago empêcha son visage de rougir du mieux qu’il put et s’efforça de prendre une respiration profonde mais discrète. Cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu…

— À vrai dire, reprit Harry plus lentement tout en reposant son menton sur ses bras, sans jamais le quitter du regard, ça ressemblait presque à un gémissement.

_Valseuses de Salazar !_ Drago manqua de s’étouffer tout en se retenant – bien cette fois-ci – de sortir son juron à haute voix. Puis il manqua à nouveau de s’étouffer en imaginant Salazar accompagné par deux petites cuillères valseuses. Merlin, son esprit était bon pour Sainte-Mangouste ! Harry sembla se régaler du spectacle qu’il devait être en train d’offrir, car ses (délicates) lèvres s’écartèrent légèrement en un sourire (adorable), et ses yeux pétillèrent (magnifiquement). Et évidemment, il ne disait rien pour permettre à Drago de reprendre son sang-froid ! Il aurait pu au moins paraître contrit de l’avoir mis mal à l’aise, mais non ! Il se contentait de rester là, de le fixer, souriant légèrement, avec l’air… l’air…

L’air d’apprécier la vue ?

_Hein ?_

Drago se força à tousser une nouvelle fois et se redressa sur son siège pour reprendre _définitivement_ contenance. Sentant sa respiration revenir à la normale, il observa à son tour l’homme face à lui. Le temps que le Serpentard reprenne sa superbe, il n’avait pas manqué de remarquer que Harry n’avait détourné pas les yeux. Pire (vraiment ?), il semblait maintenant déterminé. Déterminé à quoi ? Drago retint un frissonnement : avec Potter, depuis Poudlard, ça avait toujours été quitte ou double. Soit c’était une très bonne chose, soit c’était annonciateur de gros ennuis. Dans le silence relatif de leur bureau, il réfléchit avec hâte à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et essaya de faire le point.

Premièrement, ils s’entendaient mieux. Deuxièmement, Drago était fortement attiré par l’énergumène cuillèrophile devant lui. Troisièmement, Harry le coupa dans ses pensées, l’air entre déterminé et le mine de rien.

— On t’a déjà dit que tu avais un joli cul ?

Drago éclata de rire.

oOo

Ce dimanche-là, deux mois auparavant, les rapports n’avaient pas été terminés. Ils avaient été lâchement oubliés sur le coin de leurs bureaux, près de Petite Cuillère et Grande Cuillère qui avaient été les seules témoins du soudain manque de self-control de Drago Malefoy. Elles n’avaient pas stoppé une moindre seconde leur danse interminable pour observer avec plus d’attention le premier baiser vorace entre les deux hommes. Elles n’avaient pas marqué de pause quand ils avaient remis droit leurs vêtements froissés et replacé plus mal que bien leurs cheveux avant de quitter précipitamment le bureau. Puis elles avaient ignoré aussi le deuxième, le troisième, le dixième baiser… et tous les autres.

Même quand elles avaient manqué être envoyées valser ( _des petites cuillères dansantes, envoyées valser, tu l’as Drago ?_ ) contre le mur alors que le bureau était brutalement vidé de son contenu, elles n’avaient jamais cessé leur échange. Elles avaient sagement attendu qu’on veuille bien les remettre à leur place. Ce qui avait pris une bonne demi-heure. Facile.

Harry tapota amoureusement la cloche de verre de sa baguette pour en faire disparaître la poussière. Il avait culpabilisé quand il s’était rendu compte qu’ils avaient failli la briser et s’était hâté, une fois toute son _énergie supplémentaire évacuée_ , de la remettre d’aplomb. Drago s’était longuement moqué de lui ensuite, jusqu’à ce que Harry l’oblige à se la fermer. Sur le sol cette fois-ci. On ne plaisantait pas avec ses cuillères.

En parlant du serpent, celui-ci (ne) montra (pour une fois pas) le bout de sa queue quand Harry pensa à lui. Un sourire sur les lèvres, se retenant de ricaner à sa très mauvaise pensée de mauvais goût et peu drôle, Harry le regarda retirer sa robe. Drago leva un sourcil.

— Un problème Harry ?

— La dernière fois qu’on a eu cette conversation, on sait très bien où ça nous a menés, Drago.

Plutôt que de se sentir gêné, Drago eut un sourire suffisant tout en s’installant à son bureau.

— Comme si tu regrettais ce dimanche particulier. Tu me l’aurais signalé bien plus tôt que maintenant.

Harry roula des yeux mais retint à grand-peine son sourire attendri. Juste assez pour qu’il ne se remarque pas trop, en tout cas il l’espérait. Ces derniers temps, cela devait de plus en plus difficile. Faire passer les marques d’affection qu’il avait _vraiment_ envie de donner à Drago pour des envies de luxure et de plaisir... Non pas que la luxure et le plaisir lui déplaisent. Loin de là. Très loin de là. Harry aimait la luxure et le plaisir. Il pouvait littéralement se vautrer dans la luxure et le plaisir. Mais…

Mais voilà.

_Il voulait plus_.

Il voulait Drago près de lui. Il voulait le garder avec lui. Il voulait sortir avec lui.

Et attention, pas juste sortir de ce bureau avec lui, comme ça leur arrivait maintenant assez régulièrement quand ils sentaient que s’ils s’y laissaient aller ils allaient se faire chopper par Robards ou pire, par leurs meilleurs amis. Non, il voulait devenir le compagnon, le partenaire non professionnel, le deuxième membre du duo dans la vie de Drago. Et jusque-là, bien que leurs indiscrétions eussent déjà deux bons mois, rien n’était encore officiel.

Il y avait l’Auror Malefoy et l’Auror Potter. Mais il n’y avait pas de Drago et Harry.

Oh, ils se voyaient. Beaucoup. De jour comme de nuit. Hors du Ministère comme dans le Ministère. De face comme de dos.

Ils s’embrassaient, aussi. Mais jamais hors de leurs petites escapades sexuelles, jamais sans but derrière. Et ça, Harry en avait de plus en plus envie. Après leur première aventure (ils avaient à peine atteint la chambre ! son dos et ses genoux s’en souvenaient encore !), la liste honnie qu’il ne voulait (au départ) pas continuer, s’était sensiblement allongée. Et chaque jour, à rythme plus rapide qu’aux débuts, il parvenait à ajouter une petite information qui le faisait tomber inexorablement amoureux. Évidemment que la liste des défauts était elle aussi fournie, mais il n’en avait franchement plus rien à foutre. Parce qu’il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour contrebalancer. Drago était sarcastique ? Peu importe, Harry savait l’être aussi. Le blond se sentait supérieur aux autres ? Oui, mais il avait de petites attentions pour remercier Betty de ses pâtisseries. Il était autoritaire ? Au lit, c’était excitant au possible, c’était quoi le problème déjà _oh mon dieu continue, je suis à tes ordres !_

Mais Harry était égoïste, il voulait tout.

Leur relation était exclusive (encore heureux !), mais pas assez à son goût. Sauf qu’il avait utilisé tout son courage d’ancien Gryffondor pour faire un premier pas et l’entraîner dans son lit. Bon, il ne s’était pas attendu à un résultat immédiat et le rire puis le baiser de Drago avaient été plus que bienvenus. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment faire pour avoir plus. Il aurait pu tenter les fleurs, les sous-entendus, les chocolats, l’invitation classique à un rencard quoi ! mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Ce qui était certainement un comble vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient déjà.

Il aurait bien demandé conseil à Ron… mais non. Clairement, non. Ni Hermione en fait. Encore moins Blaise (oui, à force d’entendre parler de lui, tant par Ron que Drago, il avait fini par l’apprécier, ce grand con fouteur de merde. Puis, il avait bien ri à ses dépens, ça valait une appellation par son prénom). Tout ça parce qu’aucun d’entre eux n’était au courant que Harry et Drago baisaient joyeusement et vaillamment la moitié du temps qu’ils passaient ensemble. Et il voulait faire bien. Ne pas entendre Blaise faire mine de s’étouffer devant une telle révélation. Ne pas voir les yeux d’Hermione rouler quand elle apprendrait qu’il avait fait toutes les choses à l’envers. Ne pas donner les cent gallions qu’il devrait à Ron quand il apprendrait qu’il gagnait enfin un pari qui datait de leur vingtaine. (Franchement, quand le rouquin avait parié qu’il se taperait un jour Malefoy autrement qu’à coups de poing, Harry avait été tellement sûr de gagner qu’il avait augmenté la mise. Quel imbécile présomptueux ! Et en plus il se mettait à utiliser le vocabulaire de son amant !)

Harry en était là, perdu dans ses pensées, quand Drago, pianotant sur le bureau, finit par se relever.

— Viens.

— Hein ? demanda le brun, pris au dépourvu.

Drago lui attrapa le bras et l’obligea à se relever. Harry, trop surpris, se laissa faire un instant avant de suivre de manière plus volontaire.

— Retire ta robe, on sort, annonça sobrement Drago.

— On est en service, fit remarquer son amant, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de ôter ladite robe et de la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le grand open-space était vide et les bureaux individuels adjacents sans doute peu utilisés, comme chaque fin de week-end.

— S’il y a une urgence, ils sauront nous contacter. On va en ville.

Le ton de Drago ne souffrait d’aucune contradiction, aussi Harry le suivit-il sans rechigner. Une fois sorti du Ministère, il marcha à ses côtés en lui lançant quelques petits coups d’œil plus ou moins discrets. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes du blond d’agir ainsi, sur un coup de tête (e _t le coup du bureau, hein? Le bureau !_ ), ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber Harry. Il le suivit sur plusieurs mètres dans une rue moldue où flânaient nombre d’habitants et de touristes, cherchant à comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué le Serpentard. Soudain, celui-ci s’arrêta devant une pâtisserie.

— J’ai un creux, tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

L’incongruité de la question, et surtout son caractère inattendu, surprirent Harry. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre la première chose qui lui passait par l’esprit.

— Euh, du _Carrot_ _cake_ ?

Drago hocha la tête, songeur, en répétant _« Carrot cake »_ puis s’engouffra dans la pâtisserie, laissant Harry planté là sur le trottoir. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Une minute, puis deux, puis cinq s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ne ressorte avec une petite boite en carton dans laquelle devait sans aucun doute se trouver le gâteau.

— Allons au parc, ordonna presque Drago avant de prendre d’un pas ferme la direction de Hyde Park.

— Mais… fut la seule réponse que Harry put sortir avant de le suivre, plusieurs mètres derrière déjà.

Son partenaire ne ralentit l’allure qu’une fois près d’un banc libre le long du lac, protégé par les grands arbres tout autour. Le temps clément de ce mois de mai était propice aux balades et sorties, aussi les gens étaient-ils nombreux, chacun allant de sa petite aventure qui n’appartenait qu’à eux. Drago hésita quelques secondes une fois devant le banc, son carton toujours dans la main, puis il le désigna d’un vague geste.

— Vas-y, installe-toi.

Ce fut le goûter le plus incongru, le plus déroutant, le plus… beaucoup de choses que Harry n’avait jamais vécu. Installés côte à côte, chacun une part de _Carrot cake_ sur les genoux, une canette de soda posée à côté (courtoisie supplémentaire de Drago), ils observaient les canards barboter dans le lac. Les cygnes nageaient gaiment sur la surface tranquille, indifférents aux passants ainsi qu’aux deux Aurors qui les regardaient en silence. Harry grignota doucement sa pâtisserie, laissant le silence confortable (mais putain de bizarre) installé entre eux. À vrai dire, une fois posés ensemble comme isolés du monde, en faisant autre chose que de se dévorer la bouche (ou autre chose), c’était très agréable. Reposant. Profiter de la présence de l’autre, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre sa cuisse sans que rien d’autre derrière que le partage d’un moment ensemble…

Légèrement écartés de la piste piétonne cyclable qui passait autour du lac, ils n’étaient dérangés par personne. Même les ballons des enfants dans le parc semblaient les éviter, aussi fort furent-ils tirés par leurs propriétaires. Enfin. S’il avait fait plus attention, plutôt que de rester bouche bée devant son gâteau, il aurait remarqué Drago lancer un sortilège de répulsion au banc (il n’était pas fou non plus de se mettre en zone si _dangereuse_ sans mesure de protection de sa personne).

De l’autre côté du lac, d’autres personnes étaient installées sur les bancs. Moldus, sorciers peut-être, l’atmosphère était calme et agréable. Harry se détendit et savoura l’instant présent.

_J’aimerais que ce moment ne se termine jamais._

— J’aimerais que ça soit éternel.

Il cligna des yeux, pensant avoir mal entendu la voix de Drago, qui était sortie anormalement faible. Celui-ci fixait un canard qui se disputait un bout de pain avec un autre de ses congénères et ne semblait pas vouloir regarder Harry.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, incertain de suivre son train de pensée.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois de la journée. À vrai dire, il se sentait très déconnecté avec les actions de Drago depuis que celui-ci l’avait sorti de sa rêverie plus tôt, dans leur bureau. Le blond sembla se redresser légèrement, se racler un peu la gorge, avant de compléter, tout aussi doucement.

— Ce dimanche.

— Tu es conscient que le dimanche n’est pas éternel, hein ? C’est un jour, il a une fin, crut bon de rappeler Harry, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Le sorcier à ses côtés grogna et se tortilla de manière très peu aristocratique sur le banc, semblant frustré.

— Ça quoi !

— Ça quoi… commença Harry, avant de suivre le regard de Drago, qui ne s’était toujours pas porté sur lui.

Puis ça le heurta comme un Cognard en plein dans la gueule.

Les couples de l’autre côté du lac, tête contre épaule, se partageant une glace, main dans la main. Le banc au milieu d’un parc fleuri, le long d’un lac paisible. Le soda et la pâtisserie, proposés comme on offre un présent à un être cher. Ce que Drago voulait dire. Harry sentit ses lèvres s’étirer légèrement et, retrouvant le courage qu’il pensait ne plus posséder, rapprocha son corps de celui de son compagnon avant de poser à son tour, comme en miroir à ces inconnus, sa tête sur l’épaule tendue de Drago. Articulation qui sembla se détendre instantanément.

— Drago, sors avec moi, dit-il simplement en sentant le bras entourer finalement ses épaules.

Le soupir soulagé au-dessus de sa tête valait toutes les réponses du monde.

oOo

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

Tic tic-tac, tic tic tic tic-tac tic…

Accrochée aux murs clairs, la pendule discrète dont les aiguilles annonçaient un dix heures dominical. Posée sur une étagère murale, juste en dessous, deux danseuses qui, depuis le premier jour où elles s’étaient animées, ne s’étaient jamais arrêtées. Confortablement installées dans leur nouvel environnement, elles rythmaient la vie de leurs colocataires de leurs pas de deux. Elles aidaient à trouver le sommeil. Elles apaisaient leurs angoisses. Elles participaient à la mélodie des halètements et gémissements qui s’élevait entre les murs. Elles agaçaient parfois, rendues silencieuses par un _Silencio_ lancé dans l’énervement fatigué d’un insomniaque. Mais elles étaient toujours là. À vrai dire, on ne s’imaginait plus sans elles. Les petites veinardes. Elles étaient devenues de la décoration de luxe.

Dans le silence relatif de la chambre, Drago renfonça son visage dans l’oreiller, peu enclin à se réveiller. Derrière lui, le matelas s’enfonça légèrement et il sentit un souffle lui effleurer l’épaule. Il grogna.

— Debout.

Drago, sachant pertinemment ce qui l’attendait s’il obéissait, se roula sur le flanc pour présenter son dos à celui qui vivait à ses côtés depuis trois mois déjà. Le traître pouffa et s’allongea à son tour, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

— Il fallait me le dire que tu voulais que je sois ta grande cuillère, moqua légèrement Harry en déposant un baiser sur la nuque offerte.

Le blond grogna plus fort et attrapa l’oreiller devant lui pour l’envoyer en arrière, loupant misérablement son petit-ami qui rit plus fort mais atteignant parfaitement la table de nuit. (En même temps, s’il avait ouvert les yeux, peut-être qu’il aurait mieux visé. Et s’il avait bien entendu, peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas non plus fait tomber la lampe de chevet)

— Ta gueule, Potter, tu es la seule et unique petite cuillère dans notre couple.

L’immense sourire de Harry contre sa peau le fit autant frissonner que grincer des dents.

— Et cesse de nous comparer à Artémis et Victoria, finit-il en repoussant le corps pourtant fort agréable dans son dos.

— Ha ! Je le savais bien que tu leur avais donné des petits noms toi aussi ! lâcha Harry d’un air victorieux tout en se relevant.

Il n’était définitivement pas le bon jour pour que Drago ait envie de supporter les fanfaronnades de l’autre imbécile. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne l’aimait pas – bien au contraire, comme il lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois depuis quelques semaines – mais il n’avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Le blond tenta un nouveau repli stratégique en voulant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête, mais l’ancien Attrapeur fut (encore…) plus rapide que lui et le dénuda totalement de toute protection. Drago fut obligé de s’asseoir dans le lit pour essayer de garder la main sur le tissu.

— Harry ! soupira-t-il, agacé et amusé.

— Nope. On a enfin notre dimanche, sourit son amant en secouant le doigt.

— On a enfin notre dimanche, et tu m’obliges à assister à un repas de _Weasley_ … gronda Drago en se rallongeant sur le dos.

Tant pis s’il avait l’air d’un gosse à cet instant. Après tout, son petit-ami en était un. Un grand petit-garçon. En tout bien tout honneur. Mais un vrai gosse. Comment Weasley avait-il pu se le supporter en tant que collègue pendant des années ?

Drago remit le bras sur ses yeux, essayant d’ignorer les obligations sociales qui allaient en définitive _gâcher_ son premier dimanche de repos. Il y avait tellement (!) mieux à faire ! Il pouvait même en faire une liste, si seulement son esprit n’était pas tant en train de bouder et s’employait à faire son boulot convenablement.

Le matelas se renfonça à nouveau contre sa hanche et il sentit une main se placer de l’autre côté de son corps, puis des lèvres se poser tendrement sur les siennes. Drago rendit le baiser avec un soupir au début puis retira son bras pour l’entourer autour du cou offert près de lui. Le sourire de Harry, qui ne l’avait pas quitté, s’agrandit et il rompit le baiser pour en déposer un nouveau sonore, s’attirant un regard noir de Drago qui _détestait_ ces bruits pleins de disgrâce.

Et n’allez pas lui dire qu’en pleine action avec son brun ils ne le gênaient pas tant, il nierait de tout son être.

— Allez Drago. C’est un repas, pas la mort.

— Ça va être interminable ! se sentit-il d’appuyer en mettant dans sa voix tout son malheur, dans l’espoir de motiver Harry à ne pas y aller.

Grand bien lui fasse, il devrait savoir maintenant que ça ne fonctionnait pas sur Harry Potter. Au contraire, il se contenta de lever un sourcil tout en lui caressant la taille.

— Rien n’est infini, tu sais. Le repas puis la journée se termineront et on rentrera à la maison, essaya-t-il de raisonner.

— Tu te trompes, lui déclara Drago tout en plantant son regard dans celui sceptique de Harry.

— On ne rentrera pas à la maison ? tenta-t-il.

Drago lui pinça la nuque, lui attirant une grimace avant de reprendre.

— Y’a des trucs éternels.

Songeur, le brun l’observa puis attendit la suite. Le blond releva le menton, arborant un air fier et certain, malicieux et (pas trop, il ne faudrait pas abuser) amoureux.

— La valse des cuillères et ça, lui déclara-t-il en les désignant d’un geste de la main, sans détourner le regard.

_Et je l’espère, ton sourire_ , pensa-t-il alors que celui-ci se faisait encore plus grand, faisant briller les yeux de son amant. Mais ça, il se garderait bien de le lui dire.


End file.
